He's just a dog
by SuckitLosers
Summary: Not as dramatic as you think it is, Finny takes Pluto out for a walk after he had an overly affectionate encounter with the demon hound. Warnings: PlutoxFinny yaoi lemons reasons for M-ratings. Don't like don't read. Summaries are never as good as they're stories.


"Pluuuuuto!" I called out in the loudest voice I could manage, well. I had strong lungs for a boy my size so I guess it was pretty loud. Loud enough for one to hear me across the garden. "C'mere boy!" I continued, pleading for the demon hound to come to me. I knew he wouldn't, he only seemed to have any real fondness towards Sebastion though I couldn't see why. I was the only one willing to play with him.

"Aww Pluto. Master Ciel is having a fancy party tonight. Can't you please behave?" I whined as I trudged down the stone chipped stairs into the lawn to search for the mystical beast. Where could he have gone off to…

Just in mid wonder I feel a strong force shooting me downward to meet the fine lawnmanship that wasn't my own. What the? My eyes widened. It wasn't a simple task to shove me to the ground, off guard or otherwise. I flip my head over my shoulder in slight panic to glance at my assailant. My blue eyes were bet with bright violet, shrouded in shaggy snowy white hair. There, sitting atop my bum was Pluto. Grinning like a four-year-old playing tag.

I sighed with relief. "There you are. I was worried I wouldn't find you before the guests started arriving and then Sebastian would get mad at me." I whimpered out the last part, not remembering fondly the previous time in which I had screwed up in front of the Butler. Which was the prior morning.

Pluto only bounced on my hips and let out a yelp of excitement like a dog wanting to go on a walk. Was he acting affectionate towards me? At long last? I think I'm going to cry. I shifted myself to turn onto my back to smile up at his eager face. He still hadn't stopped bouncing.

"Aww. Who's a good boy?" I reached up to pet his ears; he gladly brought them down to meet my hands. "That's right, you are!" I praised in a way that one would do to an infant. I was so happy he was accepting me, I hadn't had a pet since my bird died, oh now I'm sad.

I sighed at the memory of my feathered friend. Then patted Pluto's head when he gave a small howl whimper vocal crossbreed. "I'll take you for a walk later tonight okay boy?" I smiled up at him and started snaking my way out from under his legs.

The snowy haired demon hound that had the body of a human only persisted to whimper and stuck his face right in front of mine. "Down boy, I have to get things ready." I said pushing him away half-heartedly, he was finally warming up to me, but it had to be the time when we had to do actual work.

He didn't back down he just continued pressing forward until he had his tongue meet my face in a wet slobbery but affectionate lick. "Aww Plu!" I complained but laughed lightly through it.

I think he took my laughing as a sign of approval or something cause he started licking me some more only all over my face, I had to close my eyes so as not to get his saliva in places I didn't want. "P-Plu stop it. That ahaha…" he dived for my ear. "Ah that tickles!" I squirmed a bit feeling small tingles roll throughout my body.

But he didn't stop; he just kept going, sliding his mouth down to my jaw line and eventually to my neck. I flashed back to the scene with Pluto and Angela from back when I first met the hound. My smaller frame tensed beneath the more muscular. "P-Pluto.. C-cmon. Stop I-" I started but was interrupted by a gasp from my own mouth.

Pluto just bit me. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood but it wasn't exactly playful nipping either. My eye's widened as Plu began licking at the spot tenderly, sending quakes of shivers through my body. "Pluto!" I yelled and pushed him off, for once glad for my inhuman strength abilities.

He looked down at me confused, his violet eyes flashed with what I could only assume was animalistic instinct, which one however was a mystery, a mystery of which I didn't want to know the answer to. I felt blood rush to my face. I didn't like this situation anymore. "Y-You don't bite people. Bad dog." I scolded trying to be authoritative, though I knew I wasn't very good at it.

The taller's face grew to that of a smirk of amusement. He leaned back down and began licking at my face again this time though the licks weren't playful like before, they were long and slick. I squirmed drastically underneath him not fully enjoying the feeling of being molested by dog human tongue.

Sudden warm clawed hands sneaked their way up my shirt, despite their warmth I froze as solid as an ice cube. "P-P-Plu…" I quivered looking up pale faced towards the taller male straddling my hips. I suddenly looked at our positioning in an entirely new lighting.

He responded by gliding his tongue over my lips and nipping his fangs down at them, from afar I'm sure it looked like a kiss but up close it could hardly be called such a thing. All the same it made me break.

I shoved the demon hound off of me completely, sending him flying a few feet before he got his footing once more. I stood quickly so as not to be pounced on again, shoving down my shirt and brushing the grass from my hair. Pluto did nothing but whimper in confusion. Well he was a dog after all. He couldn't possibly know the normal personal space bubbles of people.

"I… I'm sorry Plu but that's a… a nono. You don't do that to people." I tried to be assertive but my voice came out wavered and dazed.

He looked at me still confused. Of course he doesn't know English. "Umm how about we get ready for that party now?" I tried to brush off the incident still awkward. It's okay; he's just a dog there's nothing wrong with him being affectionate. I… Just have to draw lines.

The violet-eyed man did not move. I looked up at him and sigh. It's fine. He won't do it again. I gave Pluto a huge smile and ran up to him playfully. "C'mon boy, we have to get you out of sight." My smile infected onto his face as well as he let out a happy bark and followed me to where I was supposed to keep him until the party died down.

* * *

"So Finny, how did things go with the mutt?" The tall lean dark and inhumanly perfect butler asked me as I walked inside. I had locked Pluto in the shed outback. I told him to stay but, something told me he was going to do other wise if we left him alone for too long.

I smile at Sebastian. "He was actually very cooperative today." I laugh slightly. "No fire breathing or trying to bite my head off or anything." I left out the assault on my virginity, as for one Sebastian wouldn't care for such details and two that was kind of embarrassing.

Red eyes landed on my person with piercing suspicion, I guess he couldn't believe I actually did something right. After more awkward smiling he let it drop with a graceful smile of his own. "Well then. Tonight should go as smooth as silk then." He nodded me off and walked away.

I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had held. "I can do some things right you know. You don't have to give me that look." I mumble. I knew I didn't have the courage to actually say it to the butler's face but it was still good getting it out there.

"Was there somethin' you didn't tell 'im?" Mey-Rin rounded the corner of the staircase, her hiding place to spy on Sebastian I would assume.

I looked over to here raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean, I'd be too scared to not tell Sebastian everything." I sighed knowing that that's the truth in most cases.

Mei-Rin smiled mischievously and leaned her face into mine. "Ah but you didn't tell 'im somethin' I can see it in your eyes Finny! You can't lie to me!" she poked my cheek laughing.

I felt my face go red at being found out, well its not like I did something bad, I'm not some lady of court that had an exposed affair or anything. Why am I comparing myself to a lady? My cheeks only burnt into a further shade of crimson.

"Oh~" The red head cooed. "Naughty, naughty Finny." She giggled pulling a hand to her mouth. "Did you end up getting with someone?" she sang pestering me.

I collapsed two steps back from the statement. Was this really coming out of Mei-Rin's mouth?! Then I thought back to what happened with Pluto. Oh god, she had caught on so quickly!

The female's mouth dropped open, "Did you really?! Gosh I was only jokin' with ya Finny… Oh but now I got to know who was it? Baret? It was Baret wasn't it! I always suspected…" she rambled for a bit. I stopped listening. She had suspected Baret and me were together? I gave her a look of confusion as she rambled.

"Wait. It's not Baret?" She finally noticed. I could only nod. "Well it can't be Sebastian because you were hiding it from him and he's mine. It's not the young master is it?!" she yelled in a panic. "Finny you could've.."

I put my hand on her mouth to quiet her. "Mei-Rin. No. It's not any of them." I whispered at her disapprovingly. The last thing I needed was Sebastian coming to interrogate me about the same topic.

We paused for a moment and then she nodded for me to take my hand off. "So who is it then?" she demanded crossing her arms and bringing her voice down three fortes.

I shifted from my left to right foot. "It-it's embarrassing… and well… we didn't actually _do_ anything." I whimpered out the last part since I technically wasn't sure what "Doing things" actually entailed.

"Doesn't matter to me I still wanna know!" she persisted pushing her glasses up her nose.

I looked to her determined face, then to the comforting ground. "Plu kinda got… overly affectionate with me today…" I said quietly. Now that I thought about it, it was just a dog showing love, so it shouldn't count.

"Pluto?" Mei-rin's body relaxed in confusion as she looked at me with a tilted head. I only nod in reply. "That's different I must say." She grabbed her chin with her thumb and index finger of her left hand.

"But he's just a dog so it's not like it meant anything." I laugh trying to make the situation less awkward at least for me.

"I don't know Fin. He does have a human shape too ya know. So maybe it does count for something." She pointed out. "Plus, wolves mate for life, so if he picks you it's like he wants to be with you for the rest of his life. Isn't that romantic?" I could tell Mei-Rin had run off into her own little fantasy world. Of course she of all people would be okay with this, because that's how she was.

The burning had simmered down to just a pink tinge on my cheeks. "Okay Rin. You enjoy that thought. I think I'll go find Baret and make sure he isn't burning down the kitchen." I finally did something right the last thing I needed was Baret getting me stuck with him and Mei-Rin getting chewed out by Sebastian, again.

* * *

"That party was boring." I yawned walking to the shed that Plu had actually kept quiet in the entirety of the night. I did promise him a walk, so a walk there shall be.

I unlocked the door and opened it slightly to pop my head in. "Hey Pluto?" I questioned squinting my eyes to try and see through the pitch-blackness of the shed. "Plu~?" I called again only now opening the door completely.

White whizzed by and tackled me to the ground and I felt slobber on my face. Plu. I smiled and laughed as I pushed him off so I could sit up. "Hey there boy. You've been well behaved haven't you? You ready for that walk?" I smiled as he scrambled to his feet tongue hanging out, just like the pup he is.

I climbed up to stand as well only now I realized just how short I was in comparison to the dog like man. And though I did have enhanced strength, it didn't show very well on me, unlike the perfect curves of Pluto's. I blushed realizing I was staring at his nude form. Wait. He's always been like that, what's wrong with me!

Pluto grabbed my hand and licked at it in a whimper, drawing my attention. "Ah it's okay Plu. We can go now." I changed my facial features to match that of a smile. The taller jumped in place with excitement and dragged me to the outlining forest. I didn't mind so much as long as I was away from the stuffy indoors.

Pluto was bouncing off the trees, literally. First he was to the left of me then the right and somehow he managed to get behind me a couple times but he was never more than ten feet away. We had been walking for a while. But all the same Plu hadn't run out of a drop of energy.

I turned my head upwards to the starry sky, becoming dizzy of Plu's running. It was clear and beautiful and perfect. I just couldn't get enough of the outdoors, not since I first got out here. So fresh, so free.

Sudden violet eyes entered into the center of my viewing range. I blinked, recognizing them as Pluto's. They were pretty, inhuman of course but very alluring. I had locked my thoughts into his irises so much so that I didn't notice the arms that brought themselves around my waist.

The taller's eyes grew fonder and fonder as the seconds of our eye contact continued. Clawed fingers snuck up my shirt but still it didn't bring me out of my daze. Only when Plu closed his eyes and brought his mouth down onto my own did I finally snap back, mostly because Pluto was an awful kisser.

I squirmed in the hold forcing my arms in between us. "Mmm!" I cried muffled by Plu's apparent forcefulness but eventually I got him off my mouth. "PLU!" I yelled glaring up at him I think I felt tears stinging at my eyes; I denied them any further right to be there.

The snow haired hound whimpered recognizing the disapproval in my voice. Yet he didn't release my waist. "I told you that you can't do this to people!" I lectured.

There was no change in the dogman, his ears were flapped down, his eyes focused on me, his warm arms around my waist. Agh! Stupid brain! "Let go of me right now." I demanded.

Pluto snarled at me! What was this? We were getting along two minutes ago! "Pluto!" I yelled at him. He barked at me now and not the happy kind either. "Throwing a tantrum is not going to… Hey!" I was shoved to the ground now and flipped onto my stomach. Pluto grabbing his hands around my hips dragging them upward and pressing his unclothed body against the rising shirt of my back.

My face was of similar color of the tomatoes that grew in the garden, well the ones that Sebastian tended to anyway. "P-Plu… stop Th-this isn't funny!" I tried to be forceful but it came out as a begging sound. In response he dug his face into my neck playing with the ticklish skin with his mouth.

Slender clawed fingers slid into my pants dragging them down to my knees, taking my undergarments with them. "Pluto" I whined. Trying to squirm away unsuccessfully. I guess if I really wanted to… I could always throw Plu halfway across the forest. So why wasn't I doing just that? I couldn't want the hound's approval that badly, could I?

Pluto grabbed at my half aroused self, forcing a gasp to part from my lips. I thought dogs didn't do that kind of thing, then again, dogs don't kiss. 'He does have a human shape too ya know' Mei-rin's words slapped me in the face. Could this be what she meant?

Nails suddenly dug into my member causing my body to tense up and my lungs to force out staggered breaths. "Mnnn Pluto tha… that hurt." I whined looking to the demon hound that had been laying out countless hickeys onto my neck shoulder and upper back. Where did he learn all of this? Surely not Angela?

I could feel my member becoming harder than a rock. Damn it. That last entrapment hurt but it felt so good. Pluto licked at my face as if he understood me. Right. That's going to happen. He rubbed at my thickening erection avoiding the use of his claws.

"Mahhhah. Nnno, Plllu….oo.." I managed to get out in-between breaths as his pace quickened. Part of me knew to stop this, it was wrong on so many levels but the other part just screamed for him to continue.

Then I felt something large poking at my rear. I have a few guesses to what it could be but the only way to be for sure was to look back, something I really didn't want to do. Apparently Pluto had become satisfied with my arousal and parted his hand from the area, making my subconscious let out an audible whimper in plea.

I had little time to continue as Pluto pulled his whole body back and grabbed at my hips. I had no clue what he was doing. I had assumed thus far that we were doing… "Things" as Mei-Rin and I had discussed earlier but there's only so much a guy and a guy can do with each other, righ-HOLY MOTHER OF…!

I bit back tears as I felt something large and hot penetrate into my arse, in the single most painful way imaginable. My entire body convulsed into a way to escape the pain, my arms shot up and used all fours to get away but clawed hands held me firmly down.

Pluto leaned himself forward, which only intruded into me further, and he nuzzled his face into my hair. Water broke through the tear ducts and fell down my eyes only to be caught by the taller's tongue.

And for a long time nothing happened. The demon hound didn't whimper or whine. I had ceased my useless attempts of fleeing. We just sat, err, kneel with him on top of me. He moved his hands down to the ground with ease from my height. During this time I had finally figured out our real position. We were having the birds and the bee's doggy style. And I'm the female dog. Only without being female.

I wasn't sure what to do from here. I hadn't exactly been properly educated on that stuff. Though Baret tried, Mei-Rin ended up covering my ears and simply explaining where children come from. So I breathed and attempted to relax. Hey… that actually made it more comfortable. I did so again, and focused on relaxing my hindquarters. Much better.

Apparently this had sent some signal to the dominating hound that he could move. So he pulled out slowly only to have me clench around him desperately in uncomfortable -ness. "Ah..no no. Please." I begged. I gave up trying to be authoritative a while ago.

Pluto finally let out a whimper, as a form of begging on his part. He did feel hot inside me but why would he be moving? I don't understand! Then I remembered the breathing thing I did just now. I tried it again and eureka; I was back to relaxed.

I sighed. Knowing I was going to regret it but I truly honestly didn't know what to do. "… mmm okay Plu… y-you can… go." I said timidly and quietly unsure if I was making the right decision.

Pluto's face lit up like the fourth of July across the ocean, still bright enough for all of London to see. The snow haired male pulled out slowly at first but his eagerness was too great as he threw himself messily back in. My mind went ballistic, eyes nearly popping out of my skull and noises I didn't even know I could make came out from the depths of my diaphragm. But throughout all of that I attempted to focus on the relaxing of my muscles to keep the situation pleasurable. No doubt that's what I was feeling hitting my body in waves as the taller pulled out and thrusted back in again.

Pluto attacked the other side of my neck with his fangs and tongue, growling in ecstasy as he went. I shook slightly at the next thrust, feeling a shiver of bright tingles hit every nerve ending in my body.

The violet-eyed male wrapped his clawed hand around my member rubbing it in the same sensual fashion that he had done earlier. My intestines began to feel as if they were being twisted into unnatural knots of expectation. Another thrust gained a loud moan from me. I was so glad we were in the forest right now.

"Wait. P-pluuuumahhh…" I swirled his name on my mouth as his hips rocked faster. "I… I don't knoo. Bloody nnn," I couldn't get my point across majority because I didn't even know what my point was but there was also the pain pleasure mixed emotions coming from having Pluto entering and exiting my ass.

Another thrust came but this time everything went white. Well some of it did and a great feeling of being on air filled my brain as did a feeling of satisfaction, like a white flag going up saying we're done here. Then another pressure came to my hindquarters. Apparently whatever had happened to me didn't affect Pluto. He brought the hand that had massaged my member to his lips licking a white substance off of it.

"Sh-Should you be licking that?" I questioned. My eyes were wide at the sight to see such a perfectly sculpted beast looming over me with that lusty look in his eyes. Again I felt blood rush to my face, only this time I could feel it go down too.

Unfortunately my stamina is not what I was thinking, or rather, hoping it was. I collapsed to the ground gaining a mouthful of grass. Luckily my ass was still held up by the interlocking body parts, unluckily I couldn't hold myself up anymore.

Pluto whimpered concerned nuzzling his face into my lower back, I found this adorable yet sexy at the same time. Is that allowed? I smile weakly up at him. "I… I'm really sorry Plu but I can't seem to keep myself up anymore…" I laugh half heatedly.

The demon hound frowned for a bit, but then his face did another light up explosion. He pulled out, much to my displeasure, I may be disabled but I was still enjoying this. Then he flipped me onto my back; I blushed profusely at this, as no he had a much better view of me, especially since now he was taking my pants off completely.

I expected that to be the end of his preparations there, but to my surprise no. He leaned over me and closed my eyes tightly waiting for him to continue. But he didn't. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted into the air. I wasn't exactly accustomed to such things so I instinctively latched myself onto him clinging my arms around his neck and my bare legs locked themselves at the ankles around his waist.

We were moving but I couldn't tell where. I was busy focusing my line of sight into Pluto's chest so as not divert my attention to… other places. I felt something rough against my back and in no way comfortable. There was no place for me to be set down so I remained attached to the taller demon hound looking up to his face with confusion.

He only responded with a lick to my face and to slide his hands to the base of my hips easily holding me up. I soon felt him press against my bottom again, but he didn't enter without warning like I expected him to.

I looked up into his eyes that looked down to me pleadingly in violet. I smiled up at his concern and nodded half eager myself. I gripped tighter onto his taller and more muscular build to brace myself.

He pushed up into me sending the familiar mixture of pain and pleasure to radiate through me. I cranked my neck back feeling the intensity of our body heat as too much. I knew I was hard again. And this time there was no avoiding the fact. As he pulled out and immediately pushed back in again I could feel myself press against his movements.

My vocals grew loud enough to put every other creature in the forest to shame. Which in turn made me embarrassed what if someone heard me? I looked down to see Pluto digging into the front of my chest contently making my worries seem to melt away.

"H-hey plu…" I tried to swallow a moan which only half worked. But I still got the words out. Ears perked up at his name and inhumanly gorgeous violet eyes soon follow giving me full attention.

"Kiss me?" I meant it as a question but it actually came out as more of a demand in the situation. The male stopped half thrust into. His eyes lit up in excitement and he let out a bark of happiness and pressed his lips to my own.

I kissed back opening my mouth and inviting his tongue into my mouth, which he took advantage of with great eagerness. I entwined my fingers into his hair and pressed our mouths closer together. The demon's thrusts had continued but faster than ever. Causing me to moan into out lip lock, only leaving him more encouraged.

"Pardon my interruption, but the young master is retiring now and such loud noises are difficult to fall asleep to." A familiar voice sighed on a nearby tree. The intruder forced me to click back from the kiss and look over to them terrified. Pluto was of course unfazed and only attempted to gain back the kiss he had just lost.

There, standing two trees over with a lantern stood Sebastian looking as professional and cool as ever. My face exploded with red. "Ah… Sebastiannna! This… this isn't hah… what it looks like AHHH" I don't know what happened but in the process of Pluto's uninterrupted thrusts he hit something in me and it felt positively amazing.

"Really now? I would say that it looks like you are having an affair with the mutt." Sebastian raised an eyebrow. I wanted to respond but my high was so up there, which I couldn't come down. "I personally don't care what you do in your free time, so long as it doesn't interfere with your work and it doesn't affect the young master in any way." He frowned at my lack of attentiveness. "Which is why I'm here." He said coldly.

Chills ran through my spine making me snap back to the pressing matter at hand. "I-I'm sorry I… Plu st-stop for a sec will ya?" I looked pleadingly down to my demon hound of a partner, who was still at it. He whined but slowed down to a stop with himself completely sheathed in me.

"L-like I was saying… Sorry Sebastian we'll try to be more quiet f…" I was interrupted by Pluto growling at the red eyed butler threateningly. "Plu." I scolded.

Sebastian only gave the hound a coy smile. "Is that anyway to treat the one who taught you everything you know? And to think that he's the one you wanted to know it all for." He smirked out coolly as was his average appearance.

My face went red again. Know what? I looked to the snowy haired male curiously. "What?" I question the larger male.

I see what I think is a tint of pink on the taller's cheeks. "So he didn't try to inform you? Well he can't exactly talk can he?" Sebastian smiled at him pathetically. "See the mutt cheraded to me that he wanted lessons on how to express feelings to another, I of course obliged thinking he found himself a nice poodle." A small chuckle came from Sebastian after his statement and looking at our predicament.

Pluto instantly went on the offensive. I just sighed, being used to danced around jokes as such. "I promise we'll finish quietly… okay?" my blush returned as I remembered that the male I was wrapped around me was fully in my ass currently.

"Good. I don't wish to have to return." The coal haired male smiled and walked off into the trees from where he supposedly came.

I let out a heavy breath. Stupid me. I knew I was being loud. Then the movement began again in my rear. I looked down fondly to Pluto who just looked too eager to get back to this. I pecked his lips then pulled my head back to concentrate on being quiet, which was difficult because Pluto went straight back to the pace we were just at.

I had little time to adjust so I ended up finishing first, but I bit back my finishing moan. I was left in a gasping heap as Pluto rode into my tightening end before finishing himself. He apparently wasn't afraid to be loud about it as he howled long and loud and he emptied into me.

He pulled out but kept me latched onto him. I was actually very tired. So I snuggled into his warm neck as he carried me to where ever we were going. I just had sex with a demon hound. Was this bestiality? But he was technically human-ish. Oh God Mei-rin's going to want details. 'Plus wolves mate for life, so if he picks you it's like he wants to be with you for the rest of his life. Isn't that romantic.' I blushed at the thought of being with Pluto like that. It's not like we're married or anything. Oh no. What if I'm pregnant! Wait, now that I think about my situation… that might be the last of my worries. I sighed and buried my face and drifted to sleep. I'll figure it out in the morning.

_**A/N:**: I sorta gave up towards the end :P A bit random but probably one of my most favorite pairings of the entire series. Reviews prove that I'm not the only one who ships this! Love you all thanks for reading! _


End file.
